


Terrier Fancy

by AphelionWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Magazines, Terrier Fancy, shut up okay dont look at me like that i KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphelionWrites/pseuds/AphelionWrites





	1. Chapter 1

Be Spades Slick. You was sitting alone in his room. Well, not alone. You were accompanied by a copy of a magazine, called Terrier Fancy. You would ask why the magazine was named after a dog only to wonder if it was for those who like animals. The Dersite whom you'd asked would say that was a very silly statement, and completely unjustified. Yet, you couldn't help but wonder what it was about, so when you purchased one discretely and locked yourself in your bedroom you were eager and nervous about what you'd find. Little did you know, it would become your favorite source of smut.

You'd been ordering it for quite a while now, and there had been a lull in activity for the crew, so you feel alright about- indulging yourself. You stared at the cover, with Terrier Fancy written in fancier swirling letters, and your fingers gripping the cover twitch. You stare down at the definitely not adorable black scottish terrier so closely resembling one of the black licorice candies you adore. Your hand twitches again. You look away and open it. You wait as long as you can bear before looking. 

You're suprised to see an image of a Prospitan man on his hands and knees, a collar gripping seemingly tight around his neck. It is all you can do to keep from whimpering. You can feel warmth blossoming over your face. You can't help staring at his expression. His face is graced by a pale blue tint and his mouth is open, grey tongue dripping saliva as his knees are spread apart. His arms are closer together to tastefully hide what's going on behind them, but you can clearly see bruised porcelain knees quite the distance apart. The taller Dersite behind him is on his knees, tugging on the leash attatched to the collar. You can feel your pants tightening and you question why this is working so well for you. Could you be into collars? You don't doubt you're sick in the head, but you can't help feeling hesitant. You flip the page and nearly bite your tongue. 

The page is covered in several pictures, much less tasteful. A Dersite who looks similar to you is on his knees with a similar collar around his neck. The dark brick red of his cheeks shows how tight the collar is, and when you think about how snug it must be you groan. You unclasp your belt immediately, tugging it off and shoving your pants down to your ankles. You palm at your erection, squeezing and groaning while you stare at a Prospitan with a collar around his neck, hands tied behind his back and a blindfold on with a dick in his mouth. You try to be quiet, you usually would give less of a fuck but... this was Terrier Fancy you were looking at. It deserved more respect. You groan under your breath. 

"A-Aaahhh.. I- I wish I had one-one a' those right now.. Bendin' me over and ch-chok-.. choking me.. nnnnhhh, Dr-Droog wish you-you'd tie me up I-I've been..hhhhh... I've been bad D-Droog, pun-punish me-" You slide off the end of your bed onto your knees and shove a few fingers in your mouth, tugging on yourself mercilessly. You pause for a moment and stare at your belt lying on the ground. Barely hesistating, you stop to grab it and clip it around your throat as tight as you can manage. Since your neck is definitely smaller in thickness that your hips, you've got a good length left over. You can already feel yourself flushed and breathing heavily, and every roll of your throat against the belt, no, collar around your neck makes the heavy warmth grabbing at your dick worse. You're stuttering like fucking PI, mumbling under your breath about what you want done to you. You're filthy. 

"I-I'm such a slut Droog pl-please tie me up a-and leave me begging f-for your cock, I- I don't des-deserve it but I want it so- so much please Droogdroogdroog hh- help me p-please-" In your mind you can see Droog leaning over you and gently dragging his nails down your inner thighs. You whine and see him kneeling on your arms and pulling on the collar, his cigarette between his teeth while he smirks. You want to cum but you tease yourself the way you know he would, running your fingertips too lightly over your slit and you wish you had something to bite down on. Droog probably wouldn't gag you but you tug too hard on the leash and whimper out more pleas. 

"You-You're the boss to-today Droogy p-please I'll do whatever you w-want split me down the middle I- I know y-you've got to b-be huge I know you're a tall son-son of a bitch j-just tie me th-the fuck up n' ta-take me apart, m-make me beg choke me with this fuck-fuckin' collar or your dick I don't c-care just do-do it nnnnhhhahhh DrOOG-" You're dripping on the hardwood floor and you're jerking yourself and when you finally finish, you groan out Droog's first name and slump on the ground. 

The collar is still tight around your neck and you can imagine Droog tugging on it and ordering you to clean it up and you're yanking on your collar and mumbling as you start to clean the floor with your mouth, repulsed with yourself. 

"G-God you're disgusting S-Spades swallowing you-your own cum off t-the damn floor. M' just followin' orders I-I'm bein' a g-good boy-" You're yanking on the leash and listening to your domineering subordinate degrade you in your mind. 

"M' a good b-boy for Di-Diamonds Droog, he-he's the boss n' I'm a g-good boy I promise cleanin' it up n' everything boss I-I'm bein' a good Sl-Slick." Little do you know, your Diamonds Droog is currently slumped against your wall, pressed up against the crack between your door and the wall with his hand down his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Be Spades Slick. You're sitting at the kitchen table, impatiently dunking a black licorice tea bag in your mug Deuce got you for your birthday last year, something you were genuinely happy to recieve, reading "Stab First, Ask Questions Later". You're feeling decently calm for once, the only thing irritating you being how long it takes to get all that fuckin' flavor into the damn hot water. You relax when the three to five minutes are up and you can sip your delicious licorice tea, content. You hear Droog's door open and glance over in his direction. He's got a cigarette crammed in his mouth as usual, but his hat tilted down and all you can see are his white eyes glinting at you in the shadowed carapace beneath the brim. 

" G' Mornin' Droog." You sip and relish in the black licorice seeping over your tongue. You glance up at him again and see him drag on the cigarette before removing it and blowing a smoke ring into the air. 

"I heard you last night Slick. With that Terrier Fancy magazine." You stop. You choke on the tea. 

"FFFhhhPT- W-What!?" Droog is staring you in the eyes, unblinking with a very neutral expression you can't read. 

"I just told you. Last night when you-" You smash the table with your fist to cover up his next words and shove yourself to your feet and hiss at him. 

"..Were you listening to me? Were you LISTENING? Did you like, put a cup to my wall or some shit? or fucking put your ear to my keyhole?" Droog actually avoids your gaze. 

"..No." 

"You hesitated." Your face is flushed and you don't know what to do. "You were fuckin' listenin' to me." Droog spits out more smoke around his cigarette, and the way he watches you, you flush and growl at him. "Why d-did- Wh-?" Droog stares away, but when you're dragged closer to him and your inches away, you realize he's yanked on your collar. You turn your head to the side, and bare your teeth in a threatening manner which if asked, you would deny that it was a tough front. 

"So..." You can feel his warm breath against your face. "...I'm the boss?" You inhale sharply, face flushing. 

"N-No! You know who the boss is n' it's always been me!" You're sure your face is fuckin' crimson, and you bite your tongue to try and get rid of it. 

"Whatever, Spades. You can't seem to decide, I heard what you were saying last night, and I'm fixing to follow through." You swallow hard when Droog smirks at you, baring his sharp teeth you can imagine sinking into your collarbone. He drops you, and start's walking back to his room. You fall back into your chair and you hear him say, "You coming? Boss?" You're breathing unnaturally but you're downing the last of your tea and steeling yourself to walk after him, trying not to come across as meek and obedient. 

When you get into his room Droog immediately closes and locks the door. 

"Now. Am I going to have to make you, or are you going to strip for me like a good boy?" Droog was always forward, but you're flushing uncomfortably. You want to be defiant, but you're gulping and shedding your suit jacket, throwing it on the ground. Droog is watching you with mild interest, exhaling smoke rings. You're unbuttoning your collared shirt when you here, in a lower, hoarse voice from Droog. "Good boy." You flush and keep removing your shirt. You want him to say it again, your hands are shaking. You're staring away from him and keeping your mouth shut, but feeling him staring at you is only fueling the fire in the pit of your stomach. You throw your shirt down and stare at him. 

"Should I...k-keep-" 

"No. You've been a good boy Slick. Come here." You walk over to him and he grabs your ass to tug you close while you press against his upper arms to push away from him, but not by much. He lifts your chin and kisses you, and your hesitance melts. While he's kissing you he's purring praise into your mouth and he digs his fingers into your upper thighs and scoops you up into his arms. You make an undignified sound and he swallows it greedily. "Good boy." You moan, but he dumps you onto his bed and you cuss. 

"D-Droog wh-" Droog shushes you while he throws open his closet and when he turns around and smirks at you, saying, 

"Lie on your back and let me get this on your pretty neck.", you cover your mouth to stifle an anticipating whine. Droog's holding a leather collar, and has a leash wrapped around his left hand. "You heard me." You lie back and try to hold still, but you're shaking in anticipation when Droog stands over you holding the collar. He kneels over you and slides the leather around your neck and you're whimpering. 

"D-Droog please-" He tightens it around your neck sharply. "D-DROOG- CH-" He leans on your neck and you can't breathe. You grab his arms and he's purring at you and watching for the telltale signs of suffication. You feel him slide his free hand down to palm your erection and you're gasping for air and at the last second when your vision is blurring he removes his arm from your neck and removes the collar to let you gasp for air. You can feel Droog's hand down your pants squeezing your dick while you choke out a thank you and he's grinning down at you. 

"Are you alright my good boy?" You nod and he's kissing the mark on your neck, but you haven't cum yet and your whimpering while he unclasps your belt and unzips your fly to get closer to your erection. He's speaking against your neck and he says, "Good boy." Right before he digs his sharp teeth into your neck. You scream and he squeezes you and you see white, finishing hard. You're breathing heavily, and when he sucks on the bite mark on your neck, you whimper. 

"A-Are you-you done Droog? Do-Do you-" 

"Please, my good boy." He pushes back onto his heels and you climb off the bed with a bleeding neck wound making you shiver and prod the open sockets, grinning. Droog sits on the end of the bed again. "Go ahead. The boss is waiting." You kneel immediately and undo his belt and unzip his fly. You tug down his boxers and hesitate, looking up at Droog who raises an eyebrow. "Well?" You lap at his head and he groans quietly. 

"Good boy." You slide his head into your mouth and swirl your tongue against him and you grin around him when he digs his fingertips into the sheets. Your throat is sore from Droog choking you, but you slide farther onto his shaft and slide your hands around him and slowly jerk him off, swallowing the slightly salty precum dripping down your throat. Droog's got his hand on the back of your head and is pushing you farther onto him. You moan with your mouth full and Droog groans in response, staring down at you with a gorgeous expression on his face. His consistent neutrality has vanished for only a moment. 

You stare up at him, but the second you graze him with your teeth he's shaking and groaning your praises, and you swallow the load he gives you with gusto. You stare up at him as you milk him for everything he's got. He slides out of your mouth and drags you up to kiss him. You whimper into his mouth and he tells you. 

"There's a clean pair of your boxers in my top drawer." You pull yourself away to change and laugh. 

"You planned this huh?" You can hear Droog's grin in his voice when he replies with a purr. 

"What, you don't think I always have a plan, my good boy?" You feel a flush run over your cheeks and you chuckle, not at all good naturedly. 

"Oh, shut up Diamonds..." When you turn to grab your stuff and leave you, see Droog shoving stuff off to the side and yanking back the covers. He sees your hesitation. 

"What are you doing Spades? Move your fuckass and get over here." You didn't think of him as a cuddling type. 

"I didn't see you as the post-coital cuddler Droog." Droog scoffs. 

"..You're a special case. Now move your ass I'm tired and I don't often get to sleep with such a good boy. You're my good boy, right Spades?" You shiver and grumble, not actually that angry as you slide over to get in bed next to him. 

"Ri-Right..." He kisses the slowly scabbing marks on your neck possesively while he tugs you in to be his little spoon. "It's so lovely when you're a good boy for me, my dear Slick. We'll have to do this again."


End file.
